You Are My Wings
by A Perfect Moment
Summary: When Sam get posion, Dean feels like he has no choice but to see Crowely. What price does Dean have to pay to for Sam's life?
1. Chapter 1

The engine whining wasn't a good sign.

Dean tried to steady his brother upright as the road they were following was getting difficult.

The job they were working on was suppose to be simple: to protect and delivery a package, as they drove over to the next town. Of course nothing is simple for the Winchester.

Near the ending of their trip, they were attacked. They were out numbered, but not out ski. What they didn't know was that one of the robber's knives was dipped in poison. Surely enough it stabbed the taller brother, but the affect of the poison didn't take over until they got into town.

The doctor in town said that Sam was a dead man, but Dean refused to believe that. It wasn't until the doctor mentioned about a man he knew who might be able to help. He explained how this man helped him become a doctor. That he found him one night while walking drunk from a bar, outside of town. The man was more then happy the help and said it was free of charge for the next 10 years. Of course the drunk agreed, not wanting to disappoint his parents whom work their ass off to put him through school to become one. Sure enough the drunk was turning his sad of an excuse grades to As in record time. By the way the doctor was grinning, he didn't know that his time as one was limited.

Dean knew this was a work of a demon, but he didn't care. Without hesitation, Dean had asked where he could find the man, and rushed his brother to the impala.

The sky became darker and chilly. Sam's breath was coming out in gasps. Dean called out his brother's name, trying to keep him awake.

The car came to a stop, as if unwilling to go further. It started to rain, as the brothers exited the car. The doctor had directed them to a nice little forest, a couple of miles away from the bar he mentioned. A path of dried of grass indicated that would lead them to their demon. Sam leaned on Dean as they followed the path into the heart of the forest.

"Look what the cat dragged in," a rough voice came out of the darkness.

Dean growled, dragging his brother upright.

"I hear you can help," Dean said with as little emotion as possible. He didn't want to sound desperate as demons often mark their price higher if they find out how desperate you are.

"Mmmm, that might be correct, but who's asking," the demon said. "I do like to know whom I'll be doing business with."

"Dean Winchester," Dean pronounce, tugging Sam up, "This is Sam Winchester." Dean was anxious to get this over with.

"Winchester." The demon said as if tasting the name,"Like the same Winchesters that lost their mother in a fire, and then daddy went mad by it?"

Dean balled his hands into fist. He knew that demons love to get under your skin.

"I presume that's a yes," the demon purred, "It is an honor Dean."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Dean said with hatred, "Now if we could get down to business, I want you to take the poison out of my brother."

Suddenly a well dressed man in the finest clothes step out of the darkness, "Why would I want to do that?"

"That's what dem-," Dean was interrupted.

"Crowley," the demon corrected, "Please."

"Well, Crowley, demons grant wishes right?" Dean asked, but not waiting for a answer, "I here to do exactly that."

Crowley chuckled, "It does seem that demons do, but you must also know that it's not free." He approaches the brothers.

Sam breathing has become small wheezes now, his face has turned pale, and he started to loss focus on what was happening around him.

"He doesn't look too good," Crowley says, "Tick tock."

Dean's eyes become moist as he places Sam down, his voice coming as a whisper, "Can you help him?"

Crowley encircles the boys, the silence is all that Dean gets. Sam's body has gone cold as Dean calls his name.

"Can you help him?!" Dean shouts.

"Yes of course, but before I do we have to shakes hands on it and set some conditions," Crowley smirks.

Dean goes up to Crowley and forcefully grabs his hand, not caring what happens next, as long as Sam lives.

"Impatient," Crowley chuckles, and walks over to Sam. He places his hand over Sam's wound.

The air gets heavy and slowly Sam starts to breath, the color in his skin comes back, and he jolts awake.

"Dean!" Sam yells as he gulps air in.

"Sam!" Dean yells back, happy to have his younger brother back.

Dean knees down to Sam, as Sam tried to sit up right.

"Dean, I thought I was done for." Sam said, grabbing onto Dean's arms as he hauls himself up.

"Well you're not, so how about we get the hell out of here," Dean suggests.

"Now aren't we forgetting something." Crowley says, steeping in front of the boys.

"Dean, please tell me you didn't do something stupid," Sam grunts.

Before Dean could tell Sam to shut up, Crowley begins to speak, "A deal is a deal." With a snap of his fingers the wind began to pick up. "Do one of you want to guess what the deal is?"

A sharp breath is taken by Dean before guessing, "My soul."

A dark laugh erupts from the demon, "Oh no, that would be too original. Actually I need you to do a chore for me."

A deal is a and he was ready to accept the challenge. "What is it?" Dean questions, his curiosity spikes since demons just tend to take your soul and leave.

"I want you to catch and gut an angel for me. He has become a thorn in my side."

"Hold up," Sam interrupts, "Angels are real?"

Crowley rolls his eyes to indicate how annoying it will be if has to try to explain things, "If they were just tall tales, then why would I be telling pretty boy here to do this task."

"Why don't you just do it?" Sam interrupts again, a small smirk forms on his face as Crowley eyes narrow at him from annoyance,"Just asking."

"A nosey one aren't you," Crowley growls, "I think I liked you better when you were dead."

Sam steps back, not wanting to rage the demon, "As I was saying, Dean, this is the deal: You find and kill me this angel for the exchange of your brother's life."

"That doesn't sound too hard. Just tell me where this angel is and I'll slice his throat tonight," Dean responded without missing a beat.

"Now this is where it gets tricky. I don't know where this angel is. Actually no one does. What I do know is that he's killing off my henchmen. Do you know how hard it is to have loyal men now a days?"

"Sounds like the guy is doing man kind a favor," Dean puffed and elbowed Sam.

Crowley glares at Dean for a moment before speaking again, "Maybe I would doing MY kind a favor by killing little Sammy over there. After all, one less hunter in this world can save me a lot of trouble."

"Don't you dare, or swear to God I will kill you where you stand," Dean snarled, reaching for his gun.

"You made the deal Dean. It's only fair that you hold up your end." Crowley's eyes drift Sam and then back to Dean, "You'll have five days. Find the angel, and bring him back here."

"I'm gonna need more time then that. I don't even know were to start," Dean exclaims.

"You're right, but I know you're the man for the job." Crowley starts to walk back into the shadows. "But before I leave, I'm gonna need some insurance." With a snap of his finger a gush of wind surrounds Sam.

"Dean!" Sam shouts as the gust is consuming him.

"Sam!" Dean shouts back, trying to push past through the gust to get to Sam.

The gush was like a mini hurricane, engulfing Sam and pushing Dean away. Within moments, Sam was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring him back right now  
Crowley!" Dean screamed as he draws his gun.

"Now Dean, that's no way to treat your new boss," Crowley slightly laughed. "I did just save your brother's life."

"Hell, I don't know if he's even alive anymore!" Dean starts to become angrier.

"Trust me, he is. Like I said, I need insurance." Crowley smirked.

Dean stared at him, wanting nothing more then to put a bullet in his head.

"Oh my, you look ready to kill," Crowley pointed out, "How about you use some of that determination towards your mission. The last time he was seen was in the town you were just in, killing one of my best men," He sunk further into the darkness, "Also good luck, that information is quite old. You know what, how about we shorten the deadline. Three days should be plenty enough, don't you think." With that Crowley vanished.

"Good for nothing demon!" Dean shouted in raged kicking the dirt. He curses to himself as he approaches his car.

As soon as Dean got into town, he called every source he knew, but they would just laugh at him for even asking about angels.

"This blows," Dean signed, "How am I suppose to find something that doesn't exist."

He kicks a pebble that bounces off the wall and onto a stranger's path.

"You look troubled son," a fatherly voice said.

Dean looks up, a wide smile covers his face, "Good to see you, Bobby."

************

"You are a new level of desperate," Bobby said.

Dean yawned, "It was the only way to save him."

"No kidding," Bobby responded, "But lucky for you, I heard where your unicorn might be."

Dean leads forward. "People have been taking about a stranger visiting the cemetery for sometime now, but no one seems to know who he is or where he came from," Booby looks Dean straight in the eyes, "I heard that he's been there for a few nights, and has no intension of leaving. At first I thought it might be something that goes bumps in the night, so I was going to go check it out."

Dean smiled, knowing that this would be his break, "Well, it sounds like we have a blind date."

*********

The darkness covered the small town in seconds, bringing out the night's beauty. Dean and Bobby head their way to the graveyard with a rope, bag, and their weapons. It was almost dawn when they decide to give up, before they heard a deep chuckle.

"So, I see the poison has killed off the taller one," a man with a scar along his jaw line to his cheek.

"The knife did nip him boss," a young thin man with a funny looking mustache said.

Dean drew out his knife, "Not you assholes again."

"He remembers us," another voice spoke up from behind the leader.

"He should, he ruined our chance for easy money! That package was worth millions to the right buyer!," the man with the mustache shouted.

There was a total of five enemies: the leader with the scar, one with the sad looking facial hair, the one that spoke up last, an old man that looked like he really didn't want to do this, and a belly up man whom lick his lips every time he made eye contact with Dean.

Punches were thrown, knives and guns were drawn out. Bobby and Dean tried their best to fend them off, while curses and death glares where exchanged. Dean was cut badly on the right arm, while Bobby was shoot in the leg. Luckily for them, they managed take cover behind some head stones.

"Not bad for being out numbered," the leader said, standing tall in the open,"If you weren't the one we targeted on the road, I would have recruit you to be in my gang." Dean snarled, holding his gun firm and ready to shoot.

The next scene that happened was out of a horror story. A long dagger pierces straight through the leader's heart. He went down with a chock in his throat. Everyone was shock as they look up to see the new threat.

The stranger wiped his weapon on the ground, getting rid of the blood. His back was faced against the morning sunlight which made him have a glowing appearance. He slowly starts to walk towards Dean, his arms fell to his side with weapon still in tow. He locked eyes with Dean, a small shiver ran down Dean's back.

Panic swelled inside Dean as he got up from his hiding spot to face the new comer. Dean saw that the man was wearing a tan trench coat, but he could not make out much else with the sun shinning in his eyes. His mind reminded him that this was a cold heart murder that he was looking at, and now he was approaching him. Dean knew he should be ready to kill, but that felt wrong. His senses should have been telling him to run, but it was quite the opposite. Dean lowered his gun to the ground, keeping his eyes on the stranger, accepting what happens next.

A roar erupt the silence. One of the henchmen had his knife out, ready to dig it into Dean. He must have sneaked up behind Dean while his leader was being murdered. There was no time for Dean to defend himself, so he closed his eyes, waiting for his end. Instead his body landed on the ground without staining it red. The stranger had pushed Dean out of the way and was battling.

By the looks of it, the stranger was winning, swiftly avoiding getting stabbed and making his own attempts. Within seconds the henchman was dead, bleeding out from three different spots. The stranger then looks at the rest of the henchman, who decided give their location away to see what was happening. They scurried off quickly as the stranger started to step into their direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby puts his weapons away, not wanting to oppose as a threat.

"I'm the one you're looking for," the stranger responded, giving his full attention to Bobby.

"That's good to know," Dean calmly said before standing up behind him and sucker punching him on the back of his head, knocking the man unconscious. "Grab the rope Bobby."


	3. Chapter 3

"Help me tie him up," Dean impatiently said, getting his car ready. "The longer I'm here, the longer Sam is with that demon bastard."

Booby shook his head, a bit disappoint in Dean's gratitude towards the man who just saved their lives. As soon as they got the man hogged tied and bagged, Dean started the car.

"Thanks for the help Bobby," Dean grinned. "Will you be alright?"

Bobby spits at the ground, "I'm always am, aren't I." His eyes wonder to the man tied and gagged, "Dean are you sure this is a good idea?"

Dean's hand tighten on the steering wheel, "Good or not, I have no choice."

"Well I know, but he did just save our hides," Bobby points out.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to do this for Sam." With that Dean places his foot on the petal.

***************

Dean threw the stranger on the ground, making him get to his knees, "Crowley, I have him. I have your criminal, now let Sam go!"

"You're making a mistake." The stranger muffled.

"Ah Dean, you even gift wrapped him for me." the demon's voice echoes in the forest.

The demon stepped out of the shadows, and approached his guests.

"May I have a sneak peek?" Crowley asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Let me see Sam first," Dean demand.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "If you must." With a snap of his fingers two of his henchmen come out of the darkness, with Sam's hands behind his back and gagged.

Sam looked dirty, his hair all over his face and his clothes a shade darker then before, but rather then that he looked ok. Calm and collective, like what he had learned over his years on the road of adulthood, but his eyes betrayed him a bit. They held worry, but not for himself.

"Now your turn," Crowley advised.

Carefully Dean took the bag off his prisoner's head. A shadow of a bread seemed to be present on the stranger's face and nice trimmed black hair with sky blue colored eyes popped out of the bag. Those beautiful eyes went straight to Dean.

Dean's heart speed up, as the man he was about to hand over to Crowley locked eyes with him. Everything about this situation felt so wrong. He felt like he was betraying family. Dean was the one who looked away first, feeling guilty for the man's doom.

"So do you have a name, angel?" Crowley asked, stepping closer.

The stranger ignored Crowley and moved his attention away from Dean to the ground.

Crowley continues his path to Dean and the angel, "I don't like rudeness, actually I have a short tempter to it." The wind starts to pick angel still choses to ignore him.

"Fine, if you want to play that way," Crowley smirks, "Then we'll play."

Crowley extends one of his arms and flickers his wrist. The angel is thrown against a tree. Crowley continues to do this until the man is wheezing and panting. Then Crowley approaches the man, and crouches in front of him.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" The man just stares at Crowley, daring from him to do much worst.

"Crowley, don't you think that's enough. You said I only had to bring him." Dean stomach turned while having to listen to the man's body continuously hitting the tree, bones possibly breaking with every smack. He felt even worst knowing that the man's fate was held by a sadistic demon, because of him.

"You forgot the other part of our deal." Crowley stood up, "You have to kill him."

Dean gulped, hopping that Crowley might have forgotten that part, "Well, I brought him in way before the due date, isn't that good enough."

Crowley quickly turns around, fumes rolling off of him, "We made a deal. If you don't hold up your end then I wouldn't on mine!" A snap of his fingers and Sam collapses onto the ground. "I'm tired of you humans always wanting to weasel your way out!"

"Sam!" Dean yells, running to his brother, but he is throw back by an invisible force around his neck. Dean tries to claw at the force that has him pinned, but starts to lose conscience. Just when the last of his air escapes him, a shout comes from the angel. Dean can't hear it well, but the angel speaks again. A wide grin comes across Crowley, which releases Dean from his wrath.

"My name is," the stranger looks at Dean while revealing his identity,"Castiel."

Dean inhales deeply, his head feels dizzy and his body is relief that oxygen is now acceptable. Castiel, that name had a nice ring to it, Dean thought.

"Castiel," the demon pronounce, "What an interesting name." Crowely pulls Castiel by the collar, "Care to explain where the other angels are."

Other angels, Dean thought. It should come to no surprise really. With a grunt Dean gets up.

"I rather you kill me," Castiel said calmly.

"That will be my pleasure," Crowley chuckled as reaching for Castiel's dragger.

"Stop!" Dean's voice boomed, "I need him."

Crowley stopped, placing the dragger under Castiel's throat, "Why?"

"I need him to find the other angels," Dean tried to say with as much confidence be could muster.

The dagger was lowered and Crowley's smiled. "What makes you think you can make him talk?"

Honestly Dean had no idea how he would make the angel talk, much less get the angel to corporate if they got out of this situation alive.

"Revive the other one," Castiel spoke up, "And then, only then, I will give aid."

Crowley and Dean were both shock at how willing and demanding Castiel had become.

"Now we're talking," Crowley claps his hands together and Sam gasps.

Seeing Sam bolt up and look around in alarm made Dean relax a bit. Even though Dean is in more debt, he's happy that his brother was alive.

"You two will have the end of the week to finish the job." Crowley looks at Castiel and then Dean, "Understood?" Letting the dagger drop to the floor.

With that Crowley and his henchmen vanish, taking Sam with them.

Dean walks over to Castiel, extending his arm to him, "I guess this makes us partners."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's car wouldn't start, no matter how many times Dean tweaked with it. So they had no choice but to walk back into town. Dean was worried, stress, and tired. He still couldn't answer his question to why he saved Castiel. As for Castiel, he stayed a step behind Dean and not speaking.

"Have you heard of personal space?" Dean snapped, just wanting to find a bed and maybe some food.

"Sorry," Castiel said, but didn't mean it.

As soon as the they got into town, they check into the cheapest hotel they could find. Their feet were throbbing and mud stuck on their shoes.

Dean dove for the bed as Castiel looks around.

Castiel started to speak, but was quickly distracted by a picture near the bathroom, "What is the purpose of this picture?" It was of a man and women looking tenderly at each while holding hands, lips practically together.

Dean grunted, not wanting to interact with him. It was bad enough that he was stuck with him.

Castiel sat on the other side of bed, accepting that Dean refused to answer his question. "What are you doing?" Dean sleepily said, "You're bed is over there."

Castiel just looks at Dean, "I'm not tired. I would rather just wait for you to recharge."

"Just give me fours hours of sleep," Dean yawned, his eye lids heavy from his emotional day.

If Dean wasn't so drained he would have demanded answers from Castiel, but all he really wanted was to forget everything. To forget that he might not be able to save his brother or even himself. He drift to sleep, not caring about his worries.

************

Dean woke up by a shout and bam. It sounded like one of the neighbors seem to have been arguing about an affair a little too loudly, and by the sounds of it they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Dean stretch his sore muscles, feeling a bit better. His stomach was pleading for food. Then he remembered his situation and rubs his face, getting frustrated all over again.

The room had an eery quiet feeling to it. Dean shoot up, searching the closet and bathroom.

No sign of Castiel. Dean felt stupid, why did he not tie him up. How could he not taken precaution on him. His only hope of saving Sam was gone. Dean slumped against the wall, no longer feeling as starved.

"Dean?" A voice came from the front door.

"Castiel?" Dean responded, he ran to the door to find a disoriented angel. "Were the hell have you been!"

Castiel pushes Dean aside and sat in the nearest chair he could find, "I mistaken our room for the one next door." He cleared his throat. "I thought it would be best to go looking for the other angels, but I soon got tired and decided to return to the hotel. I guess I was more tired then I thought, because I entered the wrong room and got under the covers, thinking it was you." Dean made a face, wondering why Castiel thought he would be ok sharing a bed with him, but Castiel just ignored it and continued with his story. "Then the next thing I know, I was being yelled at by a women, who was claiming that her husband was having an affair with her. It was a simple misunderstanding really."

Now the yelling started to make sense. Dean chuckled and shook his head. He was still angry at Castiel, but also happy knowing that Castiel hasn't left him. Dean's stomach started to growl, a clear reminder that his body needs nourishment.

"We'll what's done is done," Dean happily said, pulling Castiel up and getting out of the room as quickly as possible. "Now, how about we get some grub."

Before Castiel could protest, Dean had lead them to small run down family joint. Both men were greeted by a women with a little bit too much make up, and exposing to much for her age. They were both seated right away and taken care of. It seemed like Dean had slept more then four hours as he looked out the window, it was a new day for sure.

"Why did you offer to help me back in the forest?" Dean asked Castiel looking dead straight in the eyes.

"You needed it, that's why." Castiel responded quickly.

Dean cleared his throat, ready to  
ask Castiel another question, but was interrupted by the waiter who gave them their drinks.

"Are you ready to order yet?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "I'll get the burger special." The hostess then turns to Castiel. After minutes of silence Dean orders Castiel the same thing he does. With that, the hostess winks at both of them and leaves.

Dean turns his attention back to Castiel, "How many of you winged creatures are there?"

"Very few, and fewer by the day." Castiel plainly said.

Dean lend back on his chair, soaking up this new information. So angels -limited of them- existed, great. Weren't angels suppose to all powerful and protect the good? Dean recalled how his mother use to tell him that angels were watching over him. Dean hung onto his mother's word, always feeling safe, but over time he understood that was nothing but a lie, because if there was such a thing as angels, then why didn't they save their good hearted mother. Why didn't they save his father, even though he wasn't exactly pure hearted, he was saving lives and he would have continued so. That counted for something right? Where have these beloved angels been when people were dying from the things that go bump at night, that cause Sam and Dean to risk their lives to save them.

Dean came back from his thoughts as soon as their food had arrived. His hands turned into first without his knowledge. "So what were you doing at the cemetery?" Dean asked, unclenching his firsts and taking a bite of his food.

"I was running." Castiel responded, hardly touching his food.

"Why?" Dean swallowed and put his burger down.

Castiel ignored Dean's question. Dean took the silence a bit irritating, but he let it slide. Dean would have questioned the angel more, but the place was starting to get busier, which meant more ears could be listening to their conversation. If demons knew that angels existed, and was killing their kin, who knows what they'll do to Castiel for vengeance. They paid their bill, and headed back to the hotel.

"Cas," Dean kicked a pebble, looking at the sun setting in about to ask another question, but decides against it, "Let's go back to the hotel."

It took minutes to reach the hotel. Dean reach for his phone dialing Bobby to fill him in the new situation. After some name calling from him, Dean hung up and signed. He probably had to steal a tow truck to haul his impala back into town. He should also probably be investigating tonight about the other angels

"Do you have any ideas where to find your feather friends?" Dean questioned, looking at Cas who seemed to be distracted by the painting again.

"You never answer my question about the picture Dean." Castiel responding, ignoring Dean's question for the second time that day.

"If I answer it, will you answer mine?" Dean threw his hands up, not seeing why the big deal was about the picture. Cas nods, and traces his fingers to man's lips. "I don't know, probably to capture some romantic crap to sell it for a profit."

"They're about to kissing." Castiel explained, as if Dean was had asked the question. "You ask me earlier why I was running," Castiel turned to Dean, "well I was running away from heaven."

Castiel looks at Dean, his eyes hiding a secret. "In heaven, we aren't allowed to think for ourselves." Castiel voice lowers down and his eyes fall to the ground, "I couldn't do it anymore."

Dean stepped forward to Castiel, trying to figure out his riddles and forgetting all about his question. So heaven didn't sound all nice and luxury as it was cracked up to be.

"I ran, because if I didn't they would have done something worst then kill me." Castiel whispered, "I went to the cemetery, because I was suppose to meet someone there who could have helped." Castiel inhaled deeply, "But he never showed, I waited for him night after night."

In the smallest and tiniest voice, Dean had ever heard, Cas saying something about falling. How he had fallen that day. None of this made sense to Dean of course. When Dean spoke, Castiel looked startled, as if he forgot Dean was there.

"How about you get some sleep." Dean suggested, "No sharing a bed, I don't know how you guys slept in heaven, but it's a bit different here on Earth."

Castiel nods, afraid that he said too much of his story to Dean. As soon as both hunter and angel were under blankets, Dean decides to ask a question, "If you're an angel and all, then does that mean you have the wings and the halo?"

"I had wings," Castiel closed his eyes, as if it saying that was painful. "But no halo."

"Had?" Dean rolled over to his side to look at him. Castiel back was facing Dean. His shoulders were broad, and looked strong from the way Castiel's back had stiffen by Dean's question.

"Yes, had," Castiel respond rather quickly.

"What color were they?" Dean asked, and regretted it as soon as his question came out. It was obvious that Castiel was very uncomfortable about what happened to his wings, but Dean wanted to know more about his feathered friend. In all honesty, Dean wanted to get closer to Castiel. He felt a strong bond towards him for some odd reason.

"Black, like a night without stars." Castiel turned to face Dean with a grin. "They were also strong, enough to pull a full grown man off the ground."

Dean smiled, because he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because the stiffness in Castiel's body had faded a little or because of his grin. Either way, Dean decided that both were the reason. If he and Castiel were doing to hunt down some human look alike with wings, they might as well get to know about each other better.

Dean and Castiel fired questions about each other all throughout the night. Some were questions were innocent, like what is your favorite color and food. Most of those questions were invalid for Castiel, since angels didn't have to eat. Then there were the questions that got serious answers, ones that got Dean to confess how he and Sam had dealt with their parents death over the years.

A yawn escaped Dean while Cas was explaining the truth about how the moon was created. Dean was surprise at first to know that Cas was alive for most of Earth's creation. It must have been exciting to see humans evolve, but Dean also thought how boring it was also. It took tons of millions of years for humans to be were they are now, and for what? To be at the bottom of the food chain for the monsters that lurk in nightmares?

Dean enjoyed the fact that Castiel felt comfortable enough to open up a little, but Dean wanted to know more of him. Dean pulled the covers over his head, trying to stop the nagging question in his head. Why would Castiel start thinking for himself after millions of years? Something must have caught his attention for him to run away from everything he ever knew.

"Are you ok Dean?" Castiel tilted his head, looking adorable.

"I'm just tired, that's all," Dean grunted, feeling drowsy.

"Oh." Castiel sounding almost disappointed that they had to stop talking.

Dean let out a heavy breath before sleepiness took over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Sam?!" Dean yelled back, scanning his new surrounding.

Dean was in the forest, nothing but trees in site.

Sam called out again, his voice sounding further away. Dean's eyes keep searching for his brother and his legs started to move. He had no clue were his feet were taking him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was finding his brother.

The earth started to rumble which knocked Dean to the ground. The ground beneath him started to drag him down. Chains sprung up and wrapped themselves around him.

Dean tired to squirm out of the chains, but they just squeezed tighter. Just as when the ground was going to shallow him, a hand grabs his by the shoulder, and yanks him up.

The person then drags Dean future away from the sink hole and grabs his face.

"You're going to be alright," gentle hands hold his face, "I'll get you out of these Dean."

"Cas!" Dean said a little too happily.

"Shhhhh," Castiel said quickly, "We can't let them find us."

"Let who find us Cas?" Dean started to worry.

Castiel didn't answer his question. All he did was cut the chains with his dagger and hauled Dean up, "We have to move."

"No," Dean stubbornly answered. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dean please, we don't have much time," Castiel's eyes keep searching for something in the bushes.

"I'm not going anywhere without some explanation." Dean almost shouted.

A rustling sound in the bushes grab their attention. A black goo slowly emerges from the bushes.  
The goo slowly snakes it way to them. Before Dean can fully understand the sense of danger his instincts are telling him, Castiel has grab him and started to run.

The black goo quickens it approach. It seems almost angry that they have decide to run instead of investigate what it was.

Dean looks back to see that more black goo had emerge from the brushes. A scream so painful reaches Dean's ears that he had to stop and turn towards the direction of the source.

It was in this hesitant of movement that the goo was able to grab Dean's leg and drag him down.

The goo was running up Dean's leg to his thighs rather quickly before he could react. Dean tried to get his gun out, but the screaming made him freeze. There was just something familiar about the scream.

"Take me!" Castiel yelled, expanding his arms outward, offering himself to save Dean.

The goo then turned it's attention to Castiel before flinging itself to him. It was a horrifying scene to see the goo take Castiel. The worst part about it was that Castiel didn't put up a fight. Dean just watched with wide eyes as his friend was being devoured.

Without realizing it, Dean's eyes started to water. All he could think of was how it was his fault. If he hadn't stop running, Castiel would have been alive. Dean slammed his first to the ground. This caught the goo's attention and started to make it's way towards him. Before the goo could reach him, Dean woke up.

**********

A bead of sweat formed and rolled off Dean's forehead. He turned in his bed to wake up to the picture Cas had mention. The picture was pretty, more then Dean like to admit.

He heard movement from Castiel's bed. Dean sat up, stretch and faced Castiel. He was sleeping, but his face looked troubled and he keep mumbling.

Castiel's face scrunched up and signed. It looks like he was having a frustrating dream. Dean nudged him, but Castiel didn't stir.

"Wake up sunshine!" Dean boomed with a smile and pulled the blankets off, trying not to recall his dream.

With a grunt and a puff, Castiel turned over and curled into a ball.

Clearly waking up an angel is a challenge.

"Cas, we have a job to do," Dean grabs the pillow and gets ready to slam it at Castiel.

Castiel just tries to ignore Dean more and squeaks his eyes, hopping that Dean will go away. Instead Catiel get a pillow thrown to his face.

"That was most unnecessary Dean," Castiel signed, being human was still something new to him. Dean doesn't know that, and Castiel wouldn't tell him either. Who knows what Dean will do to him once he knows that Castiel is useless. Sure he can fight well with his dragger, but nothing much besides that.

"We have to see someone," Dean started to push Castiel off the bed. "No time to waste."

The boys had to hijack a car to get to their destination.

"You idjiots are lucky that I had a tow truck to hail your car out of there." Bobby said, opening the door to his house with Dean and Castiel following right behind him, "Now would you like to explain why angels start appearing."

Castiel cleared his throat,"We have always exist, we just choose not to expose ourselves."

"Why the hell not?" Bob question, taking a seat.

"We had orders not too." Instead of Castiel taking a seat, he looks around, "Were did you get so many books?" He picks on up from a pile, "These books are uncommon."

"None of your business bud," Bobby was in no mood to make friends, their days on saving Sam was shortening and they still had no clue where to start. "Where are the other angels."

Castiel stiffen on the mention of angels. Bobby looked at Dean as if he was asking him if he broke Castiel.

Before Bobby could repeat his question Castiel spoke, "I don't know."

Silence filled the room as Castiel's words hung in the air.

Without knowing were the angels whereabouts, there was no way of saving Sam. Before Dean or Bobby would speak their minds, Castiel tells them that there is someone who could tell them.  
This sprung a bit of hope, but Castiel didn't speak after that.

"Well, who is it?" Dean spoke up this time, getting frustrated that Castiel was hiding information from him.

"His name is Balthazar," Castiel picks up another book in the pile as if he was hoping that they could move on to a different topic.

"Cas, were would he be now?" Dean voiced soften.

"Where you found me. We were suppose to meet up there." Castiel signed, "Of course he never showed, if anything he might have have left a message."

Dean exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Balthazar. The name brought a bit or rage to Dean. How could anyone leave Castiel to defend of himself. Well Castiel really didn't need help to defend himself literally. He was a well fighter with his dagger, it was just how could anyone abandon him.

"What are we doing here then?" Dean got up, "Let's go back and start looking." As he walks towards the front door he couldn't help but pat Castiel on the shoulder.

It didn't take more then a couple minutes to get to the cemetery. Bobby took his car and Dean took his.

Dean cleared his throat, "So Cas, why didn't you tell me about Balthazar?" He cut off the engine and gave Castiel his full attention.

Castiel fidget with his fingers before answering, "I wasn't sure if I should have told you."

"How could you not!" Dean started to get angry. "My brother's life is on the line. I get it, we don't know much of each other, but you said you were willing to help." Dean counted to ten before continuing. He didn't want to scare Castiel, but withholding this type of information would cost them. "Cas, are you going to help me or not?"

Castiel nods, afraid that his voice would sound weak. He had planned to tell Dean about the message. Even he wasn't sure if there was one. All that Balthazar said to him was that he'll meet him at the cemetery, and if he didn't show up that a message would be waiting for him.

Dean didn't say anything else. When they got out of the car Bobby handed them a walkie takie. "We'll be able to find whatever we're finding if we slit up." Dean and Castiel both nod. "Now, what exactly are we trying to find?"

"Markings. They'll look like foreign symbols," Castiel answered. Just when he was about to start his hunt, Dean grabs him by the shoulder.

"You're not going alone." Dean voice was firm, "You're not leaving my site even for a second."

"Alright then you love birds, let's get to it," Bobby asked.

The search went on for hours. They only stopped when their stomachs started to growl or when their bodies needed to be hydrated. Dean took the opportunity to question Castiel. So far what he found out was that heaven was in chaos. It seemed that 'God' had disappeared and no one knew what to do. Many have tried to take God's place, but were soon killed by their rivals. Castiel also mentioned how angel's power comes from their grace. When Dean asked if Castiel still had his, Castiel stopped talking.

Just when they were about to call it a night, Bobby radioed in.

"I think I found it." Bobby voice on the talkie sounded fuzz, "It's on an angel statue." He chuckles. "That should have been the first place we should have looked."

"Good job Bobby," Dean radioed back. "Now were are you?"

"Near the tree at the end of the cemetery. You can't miss it." Bobby responded.

Dean turned to Castiel, "Come on."

The sky was a lovely pink when they reach Bobby. If it another day, with a non death or life situation, Dean and Bobby might have kicked back to enjoy a beer.

Castiel looks at the inscription and shakes his head.

"Well what does it say," Bobby impatiently said.

"He wants me to meet him behind a restaurant just outside of town as soon as possible."

"There's no time to lose," Dean clapped his hands finally excited to be getting somewhere. A smile had formed on his face.

Castiel shakes his head, "He wants me to go alone."

"No way," Dean said quickly, his smile falling off. "This could be a trap."

"Dean, if it was a trap I can handle it, but I doubt it is." Castiel said this with confidence. There was no way Balthazar would do that to him. Their bound as brothers have strengthen over the years. Also Balthazar was a better sibling then most.

"I don't care. You're not going alone." Dean stompped his foot. There was no way to know for sure that this was a trap or not. Dean had no reason to trust Balthazar, expectly not after knowing he had ditch Castiel to defend for himself.

Castiel takes a look at Dean: his lips have turned into a frown, eyebrows knitted together, and eyes dead serious about not leaving him. Castiel smiled, happy that Dean was worried about his safety. That Dean cared for him even thought they hardly know each other.

Dean blushed. Why was Castiel smiling at him like that? That idiot shouldn't be smiling. What was he thinking, it was clear with anyone with a brain that this was some sort of trap.

Bobby signed and rolled his eyes. It was awkward being next to the love struck hunter and angel. "Enough, we have business to attent to."

Bobby's words seemed to break the spell between Dean and Castiel. They quickly went to their cars and headed for the restaurant after Castiel explained where it was.

"I still don't think you or Bobby should follow me," Castiel said, breaking the silence.

"Damn it Cas," Dean said while making a turn, "That's not how this works. If anything were to happen to you." Dean licked his lips, unable to look at him. His mind reminds him of his nightmare. How useless he was to Castiel when the black goo torn him apart. "Just no Cas."

Castiel just nods, but Dean was unable to see it since his eyes where on the road, "Ok Dean."

With that, the rest of the ride was quiet.

The restaurant they stopped seemed to be standing on it's last leg. The neon sign with the restaurant's name was only half lite. Instead of saying PAUL'S FAST FOOD, it says PA'S FOD. It must not have made much of a difference to the owner. The front door was a bit lop sided. A window or two was crack for sure. The only thing that was functional was the open sign.

"Are you sure this is the right place," Bobby asked as Castiel got out of Dean's car.

"Yes." Castiel responded and then looked at Dean. "I can feel his grace."

"Grace?" Bobby looks at Dean.

"It's an angel thing," is all Dean said and feeling uneasy about everything.

Castiel was the first to enter with Dean a few steps behind him. Bobby entered seconds after to make sure no one was following them.

"Why hello dear friend," a british voice filled the room. "You invited friends, I thought I made it clear that this party was only meant for us."

A white male in his early forties or late thirties stood in the middle of the room wearing plain blue jeans and a stylish shirt with a vest. The man looked attractive.

"Balthazar," Castiel announced. "It's good to see you."

"Same here," Balthazar stood a step forward, "It's rude not to introduce us Castiel."

Before Castiel could introduce anyone Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it at Balthazar. "We have questions and you have answers."

Balthazar scuffed, "Hello to you too."

"Dean, please." Castiel gave Dean a pleading look. "We don't need to be violence."

"He's right Dean," Bobby finally spoke up.

Dean looked at Bobby and then at Castiel. Even thought every fiber in his body told him no to, he puts his gun away.

"Balthazar, we came here for your assistance," Castiel took a deep breath, "Do you know were our brothers and sisters are?"

"Of course I do!" Balthazar chucked, "In fact they're here with us now."

Two figure appeared from the back. Both were in suits, one was a bulky black man with white hair sprouting from his temples and the other angel had long blonde hair with fierce blue eyes who would easy be passed as a super model. They stop once they reached to Balthazar's sides.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way old pal," a set of sadness settled into Balthazar's eyes, "but if it's saving my skin or yours, it shouldn't be much of a surprise."

Dean growled, as the two angels started to approach them. Bobby raised his gun and shoots the women, but she didn't seem fazed.

"That should have slowed her down at least," Bobby said in shock.

"No, only one thing can truly harm or kill an angel," Castiel sadly said and pulls out his dagger.

Without any more words to discuss, Castiel rushes at the two angels.

A swift kick and a punch has the male angel stumbling back, but this leaves Castiel open for an attack for the blonde.

The blonde angel elbows Castiel on the back. Castiel let's out a small whimper but he faces her with his blade. She quickly blocks it with her own. Both are slashing and blocking intensely that either notice the action going around them.

Dean has decide to face the other angel with his own weapon, the demon blade,and Bobby decide to follow Balthazar who sneaked off as soon as the battle began.

The rush of adrenaline course through Dean as he disarmed his foe.

"No so tough now!" Dean yelled with a smile only to be punched by a fist. The angel was clearly trained at fighting not only with his blade, but with his hands.

A small drip of blood came from Dean's nose. He only had a few seconds to react when the angel swung back his first to hit him again. Dean ducked and punched his foe in the side and then in the stomach. While his foe was recovering Dean was able to see how Castiel was holding up.

Both angels seemed to be focus on each other's next movement, circling each other like wild dogs. Before either of them could make a move, a shout and a gun shot rang from the kitchen.

"We better split!" A very flustered Bobby ran out of the kitchen, "They're coming in hot!"

As soon as Bobby said that a force so strong shook the ruin down restaurant, knocking everyone down.

Before Dean could get up and register what Bobby said, a powerful kick was delivered to his head. The last thing he saw was the dark skinned angel, grinning victoriously at him


End file.
